imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Cruz
Ryan Cruz is a character from the RPG show Degrassi: The Newest Generation, created by horrorfan45. Actor Josh Peck. Player (Season One) 17aacos-w Personality Ryan is known to be the "fat kid" or "loser" at school. His best friend is Grace Sanders, a girl who wants more then to just be the weirdo. He is gay, but is a closet case on the subject. Season One Ryan Cruz was introduced in a classroom talking to his friend, Grace Sanders. It is revealed that he has a crush on one of the popular boys, an out and proud gay boy named Jacob Nelson. And although he tries to keep it hidden, many of the students can already tell that Ryan is a gay student. Ryan, previously, had messaged Jacob during the summer time, anonymously, in hopes that Jacob could help him with his "outing". Jacob has been trying to find out who this mysterious person is since the summer and Ryan has decided never to tell Jacob, to save the embarrassment. Ryan and Grace know their odds of becoming friends with the popular students are very slim and they decide that they aren't going to bother with the students, although Ryan keeps his eye on them. One time, Ryan even auditions for Cade's band in hopes of becoming popular. As Lindsey Deveraux's party of the year comes closer, it is insinuated that Ryan is the one who calls Jacob and tells him that he will reveal himself at the party. It is soon discovered that it was not Ryan at all. It was a part of a vicious prank that left Jacob humiliated and alone in a room, tied up, caused by Lindsey herself. Ryan doesn't know that what happened with Jacob was a prank and is convinced that Jacob is a free "slut" and sleeps with any guy who he pleases. He thinks that now, he'll never get a shot with Jacob. Grace, however, moves from her family problems to Layne Diallo, a boy Ryan is beginning to hate more and more. He shows signs of not trusting Layne around Grace, even though their chemistry is amazing. During the party, it is shown that Grace and Ryan's friendship is causing them to drift further and further apart. Later during the school year, Ryan is part of the trio that broke into the principal's office and read files that Layne might have AIDS. Ryan and Grace's friendship takes a heinous turn when Grace reveals accidentally that Ryan is gay at a carnival during Ryan's birthday. This causes Karli Reeves and her friends to start a rumor. Grace stops it by lying and saying that she is the gay one. When Karli and her friends leave, Layne blames Ryan and curses at him. Grace, still hurt that Ryan didn't come to her aid, blames Ryan for the shooting of Layne's adopted mother, which causes Layne to react angrily towards Ryan. When he reveals that it was in fact Grace who told Layne this, Ryan realizes that he has no one left. Jacob and Isabella decide to take advantage of Ryan's love for Jacob to plant evidence on Karli Reeves. Jacob seduces Ryan, although he feels guilty, and tells Ryan to plant the gun in Karli's locker, so that Karli could be arrested. Instead, Ryan goes into the hallway, points the gun at Karli and Jacob and then shoots himself in the head, killing himself instantly. Facts/Quotes *'Ryan': And when Karli goes to jail, I hope that you feel happy. It will probably be the only happiness you’ll feel in a long, long, long miserable life. +++ *'Layne:' He? Ryan, you’re gay? *'Ryan:' Uh… uh… *Realizing that he had never told anyone before, Ryan took a look at Grace, who forced a smile. *'Grace:' (shrugging) Happy Birthday, Ryan? You just came out? +++ Originally, Ryan was supposed to be a supporting character only. But his storyline developed and he became one of the more important characters of the season. His suicide will cause a rift of problems for future Degrassi students. +++ Ryan and Grace were supposed to kiss during this season but horrorfan45 thought during the fifth episode that it would have been too common and decided to lead a chain of event that led to Ryan's ultimate demise in episode fifteen. Relationships *Grace Sanders - Best friend *Jacob Nelson - Crush/First Kiss *Lindsey Deveraux - Enemy *Karli Reeves - Enemy *Isabella Jones - Enemy *Layne Diallo - Enemy *Kyle Cross - Enemy